LAST TRAIN -Atarashii Asa-
|franquicia=Anime |saga=5ds |episodios=27 al 64 |emisión=8 de octubre de 2008 }} LAST TRAIN -Atarashii Asa- (ÚLTIMO TREN -Nuevo Mañana-) es el segundo tema de apertura japonés para la serie anime Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, interpretado por el grupo japonés knotlamp. Sustituyó a Kizuna en el episodio 27. La segunda versión se incluyó a partir del episodio 48. Fue reemplazada por FREEDOM en el episodio 65. Vídeos Versión 1 = |-| Versión 2 = |-| Versión en inglés (oficial) = |-| Vídeo musical = Letra Versión TV Romaji = Tooku kanata wo miwatashite tanjun ni shikai no semai kotokitsuita jibun suteru hou ga raku demo saidaigen taetemitai to omotta kyou ga donna dame na hi demo wazukana hikari wo asu wa mata asu no jibun de tomoseba ii togirenai you ni kienai you ni jibun wo tashikamete kazoe kirenai hodo kizutsuitemo tashikana ashita ga kuru you ni to negatte hashiru nido tonai kyou wo... togirenai you ni kienai you ni... Letra completa Inglés (oficial) = Today's the day to carry out a plan. I'll finally escape from my saturated life today I don't know what is going on today But somehow I feel that my answer isn't here Though I don't know how my life will end, I never wanna be a slave 'Cause there is always the chance to change I guess it's up to you I'm trying to be a better person I will get on the train I don't wanna become a slave I will live for myself I'm trying to be another me 'Cause I won't lose my life My life will succeed I'll reach my goal I try to smile but I can't remember how I don't know please tell me, how'd I become so Jaded? Sometimes I feel like I might be dead soon But I know that it gave me something to believe Though I don't know how my life will end I never wanna be a slave 'Cause there is always the chance to change I guess it's up to you I'm trying to be a better person I will get on the train I don't wanna become a slave I will live for myself I'm trying to be another me 'Cause I won't lose my life My life will succeed I'll reach my goal I'm waiting for my dawn I'm dreaming of freedom Nobody Knows my worries No need to understand me I wanna get this small freedom I break away my worries It's time to say goodbye I'm not afraid of you I need to walk away 'Cause I don't wanna be a liar If I cannot live my life, I am as good as dead I'm trying to be a better person I will get on the train I don't wanna become a slave I will live for myself I'm trying to be another me 'Cause I won't lose my life My life will succeed I'll reach my goal My new story My life is just about to start I'm trying to be a better person I will get on the train I don't wanna become a slave I will live for myself I'm trying to be another me 'Cause I won't lose my life My life will succeed I'll reach my goal Personajes presentes * Dr. Fudo * Yusei Fudo * Jack Atlas * Carly Nagisa/Carly Carmine * Aki Izayoi/Akiza Izinski * Ruka/Luna * Rua/Leo * Crow Hogan/Cuervo Hogan * Misty Lola/Misty Tredwell * Kyosuke Kiryu/Kalin Kessler * Demak/Devack * Rudger Godwin/Román Goodwin * Rex Godwin/Rex Goodwin * Yeager/Lazar Monstruos de Duelo Siempre = * Amo de Armaduras Alanegra * Dragón de Polvo de Estrellas * Dragón de los Cien Ojos * Dragón de la Rosa Negra * Dragón Hada Antiguo * Dragón Rojo Archidemonio * Dragón Taladro * Guerrero de Basura * Enano Inférnico |-| Versión 1 = * Guerrero Torreta * Hada de la Fortuna Ann * Hada de la Fortuna Chee * Hada de la Fortuna En * Hada de la Fortuna Hikari * Hada de la Fortuna Hu * Hada de la Fortuna Swee * Kuribon |-| Versión 2 = * Guerrero del Camino * Inmortal Terrestre Uru Categoría:Banda Sonora Categoría:Temas de apertura